


Les Infidèles

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three part story of infidelity: Ichigo has a great life...great job, great apartment, great boyfriend. Only one problem. His boyfriend is married...GrimmIchi, some RenIchi...two endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première Partie: L'attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! Patd06 here with a GrimmIchi three-shot. Uhh, this is kind of different from my other stuff, mainly because it's not really on the funny side. With that said, I hope everyone still likes it even though it's not funny or anything.
> 
> The story will be told in three parts:
> 
> Première Partie: L'attraction (The Attraction)
> 
> Deuxième Partie: La Consommation (The Consummation)
> 
> Troisième Partie: Le Châtiment (The Retribution)

_L'attraction_

Goddamn Ichigo for being a nice guy. Being a nice guy is what had gotten him into this current situation.

_Two weeks earlier..._

_"C'mon, Ichigo. Just say yes and I'll never ask you for another favor," his giant of an acquaintance, Nnoitra Gilga, pleaded. Ichigo was not impressed._

_"We both know that's a damn lie, Nnoi. You say that now but you'll be asking if you can crash at my place or borrow some money tomorrow." he responded nonchalantly._

_"Ichigo, I don't want to show up without a date to my ex's wedding. I know she sent that invitation just to see if I would actually show, and I want to see the look on her face when I show up with a hottie like you." Nnoi said. Ichigo rolled his eyes._

_"Flattery will get you nowhere."_

_"Alright...I'll pay your rent for the next three months." Nnoi said. Ichigo busted out laughing. "I'm serious."_

_"Fine, Nnoi. I'll go with you. But if you touch me, I'll put my foot so far up your ass, you'll sneeze out shoestrings. Got it?"_

_"Thank you so much, Ichigo. You won't regret it."_

_"Oh, I'm sure I will."_

Okay, so maybe he wasn't the  _nicest_  guy in the world, but hey. He liked getting his way. And that included in his love life. He had what people referred to as 'acute toot it 'n' boot it syndrome', as in he didn't really dabble in the relationship pool. Sure, he'd take a guy out on a few dates or whatever, but once he got what he wanted, he proceeded to the exit without a second glance. So call him a douche, a dick, a jackass, a cunt; he didn't care. He liked sex. He liked guys. He didn't like commitment. So sue him, but karma's a bitch.

Now, here Ichigo was standing at a reception for a wedding between two people he barely knew surrounded by people he barely knew. Not to mention Nnoi had seemingly forgotten the threat that Ichigo had put on his asshole.

"Nnoi, what did I say about touching?" he asked in a bored tone. Nnoitra removed his arm from Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you."

Ichigo's scowl deepened further when he spotted his ex conquest, Szayelaporro Granz across the room. What the fuck?

"Hey, Szayel, what's up?" Nnoi called.

_Fuck my goddamn life._  Ichigo thought. He discreetly separated himself from Nnoi as Szayel approached. As he walked to the other side of the room, he felt his phone vibrate in his breast pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it, reading the text message:

_Rukia Kuchiki: Eye candy, six o'clock..._

Ichigo turned around. He was cute, but he wasn't really Ichigo's type. He was short, about five foot six, with raven hair and the largest sparkling emerald green eyes Ichigo had ever seen. He was also ghostly pale, very slender, and had a completely apathetic look on his face. Ichigo was considering taking the little uke in for a nightcap. Nothing more, nothing less. He texted Rukia back:

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Meh. Just for tonight..._

_Rukia Kuchiki: Slut._

_Ichigo Kurosaki: That's what I called your brother last night._

He was still looking down at his phone as he was making his way in the direction of his conquest for the night. Suddenly, he bumped into a solid wall of muscle.

"Excuse me," he said, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it, red," a deep, husky voice responded. Ichigo looked up and almost blacked out. "I'm not hurt or nothing."

This man was gorgeous. He was tall, a little taller than Ichigo with radiant blue eyes and a beautiful pearly white smile. His tanned skin was pulled over perfect muscles and he had vibrant sky blue hair that was styled in an unkempt fashion. His hands were thrust in his pockets as he looked Ichigo over. Ichigo smiled. New target locked.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, blue." he responded. The man chuckled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he said, extending his hand. Ichigo shook it and was thrilled when Grimmjow held on a little longer than social protocol called for. "You?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He scowled when Grimmjow snickered. "Shut up, it doesn't mean strawberry."

"Oh, what a shame. I like strawberries." Grimmjow said, leaning closer to Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his blush spreading. Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed. "What, are you a virgin?"

"Far from it. It's just not everyday I get hit on at a wedding." Ichigo responded.

"Who says I was hitting on you?" Grimmjow asked, mirth evident in his sapphire eyes. Ichigo just shook his head.

"Well, if you're not hitting on me, then there's no need for me to talk to you." he said. He stepped around Grimmjow and wasn't surprised when he felt a tight grip around his arm.

"Okay, so I am hitting on you. How's about you keep me company?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow's hand on his arm. Grimmjow didn't let go and Ichigo smirked.

"Alright." he said.

The two spent the rest of the reception talking to each other. Ichigo learned that Grimmjow was thirty-two, owned a lucrative cosmetics company, had a son named Toushirou, and lived outside of Nagasaki on his own private estate. He was the best friend of the groom, Coyote Starrk, who was co-owner of the company. Ichigo only told Grimmjow the minimum; he was twenty-four, lived alone, had two sisters, and a dog named Immaculate.

"Isn't that the breed that drools almost constantly?" Grimmjow asked, as he laughed boisterously. Ichigo chuckled as well.

"Yeah. That's why I named him that. I love the contradiction." he responded.

"My son wants a dog but I'm just not for the whole upkeep of it. Those things are almost more responsibility than a fucking kid." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded.

"May I ask how old your son is?" he asked.

"He's eleven."

"Is he adopted?" Grimmjow looked at him as if he'd asked the dumbest question in the world.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well...I mean, you're gay, right?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Bisexual." he responded, reaching for his champagne glass. That's when Ichigo saw it. The little golden band surrounding Grimmjow's ring finger.

Grimmjow was...married.

He'd spent almost the entire night getting to know a married man. Well, almost getting to know. Apparently the fact that he was married slipped his mind and he'd been unable to endow Ichigo with this crucial information. He was married, and he had a son. Immediately, Ichigo felt a twinge of jealousy pull at his heart. Wait, why was he jealous? It's not like Grimmjow was supposed to be important to him anyway, just something to do.

But still, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what Grimmjow's wife was like. He wondered if she was pretty, if she cooked dinner for him every night, if they held hands, and hugged and kissed...

"Hey, you okay, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, snapping his fingers in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo blinked a few times; once to focus, thrice at the nickname.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." He paused for a second, almost losing his nerve. But he got it right back. He just had to know. "May I ask her name?" He stared openly at Grimmjow's ring so his question would be clear to the older man. Grimmjow's posture stiffened.

"Nelliel." he said, lowly.

Nelliel. Grimmjow had a wife named Nelliel and a son named Toushirou. Nelliel was Grimmjow's wife. Grimmjow was married.

"Pretty." was the only thing Ichigo could manage to say.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said. They sat in silence for a while. Ichigo couldn't find any words to express how conflicted he was at that moment.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence that was threatening to suffocate him.

"Our last nanny, Orihime, went to college so Nel had to stay home with Toushirou. I didn't know how hard it was to find a decent nanny until she left." Grimmjow responded. Ichigo gasped.

"So you're Inoue's hot boss that she never stopped blabbering about?" he exclaimed. Grimmjow laughed.

"You know Orihime? Small world, huh?" he said. Ichigo nodded. "Well, I didn't know I was that hot." Ichigo scowled.

"That's a damn lie if I've ever heard one, you narcissist." Grimmjow just laughed again. Then his smile receded into a feral smirk and he leaned closer to Ichigo.

"So you think I'm hot?" he asked. Ichigo shuddered at the husky tone of his voice. He was about to answer when his phone vibrated. Grimmjow leaned away as Ichigo pulled his phone out.

_Rukia Kuchiki: NO._

Ichigo looked up to the other side of the room where he was sure Rukia would be. He locked eyes with her and she shook her head slowly, shifting her gaze to Grimmjow. Ichigo was confused.

_Ichigo Kurosaki: What?_

_Rukia Kuchiki: He's not it. I'm not about to let you get yourself pulled into another dangerous situation. Did you conveniently forget the last time you screwed around with someone like him?_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: He's not like him. You don't know anything about him._

_Rukia Kuchiki: I know a lot more than you think, Ichigo. And you're right. He's not like Aizen at all. He's worse._

Ichigo silenced his phone and slid it back into his pocket. Grimmjow cocked his head to the side as he observed him.

"Are you mad, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm fine, Grimm. But I kinda gotta go now. Family emergency." he said, standing. Grimmjow grabbed his hand.

"It was really nice meeting you, Ichigo." he said. Ichigo smiled and discreetly took the card that was in Grimmjow's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, Grimmjow." he said, and walked away.

* * *

A week after the wedding, Ichigo sat in his living room curled up on his couch. In one hand was his phone and in the other was the card Grimmjow had given to him with his contact information on it.

He'd spoken to Rukia about Grimmjow. Needless to say she was less than happy when he told her Grimmjow was married.

_"Are you out of your fucking mind you stupid idiot!"_  were her exact words.

Ichigo had to admit that it was absolutely wrong for him to take Grimmjow up on his advances, but he didn't know what else to do. He just couldn't seem to get the older man out of his head. He figured it would all be over if he just had sex with Grimmjow. One good fuck and he'd be over it. That's how it was. Ichigo never stayed interested in a guy after he had sex with him.

He tapped the digits into his phone and dialed, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Jaegerjaquez Co, this is Harribel speaking, how may I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Uh, hi. Could I speak to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez please?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Okay, please hold on."

After what seemed like an eternity, the line picked up and Grimmjow's sinful baritone poured into Ichigo's ears.

"Thought you forgot about me, strawberry." he said. Ichigo sighed.

"Don't call me strawberry." he said. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Fine." he said.

"So besides being annoying, is there a reason you gave me your number?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a job." Grimmjow replied. Ichigo perked up. He'd been unemployed for a few months and actually was trying to find work.

"Yeah, what kind of job?" he asked, eagerly.

"Being a nanny."

* * *

A week later, Ichigo had moved to the Jaegerjaquez estate. He lived in his own apartment about thirty feet from the main house. The mansion was enormous, the largest house Ichigo had ever seen. He'd found out from Grimmjow's secretary, Harribel, that the bluenette had grown up in the mansion and that it had sixteen bedrooms alone. Ichigo couldn't imagine living in a place like this. It took twenty minutes to get up the driveway from the main highway. There were four gardens, an orchard of sakura trees, an underground garage, and a sunhouse with an in-ground pool. Ichigo's apartment consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and patio. It was ten times nicer than the one bedroom piece of shit he used to live in.

Ichigo had also had the opportunity to meet Toushirou, Grimmjow's son, and the boy loved him almost instantly. He was a handsome young boy with a small frame and snow white hair. He had blue eyes like his father. He spent his free time playing soccer with Ichigo and enjoyed every minute of it. In his first week of employment as the nanny, Ichigo had yet to meet the lady of the Jaegerjaquez estate, but he'd been caught up by one of the maids, Yoruichi.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Grimmjow's wife. She was the sole heiress to a very well-known German car manufacturer. She and Grimmjow had been childhood friends and were betrothed by their parents. Grimmjow was two years Nelliel's senior and when she turned eighteen they were married. A year later, Toushirou was born, thus sealing the security of both of their families' lucrative businesses.

Since the death of Grimmjow's father, Nelliel had essentially taken over the running of Jaegerjaquez Co. Grimmjow was chief executive officer, but Nelliel was the one who kept everything going smoothly. Along with this, she was also responsible for the public affairs of her father's company and had to travel to Germany twice a month. Through all of these responsibilities, she still managed to spend time with both her husband and her son. She was truly amazing.

Finding out how splendid Nelliel was only made Ichigo feel worse about being so attracted to Grimmjow. They rarely saw each other, but when they did, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. There was just something otherworldly about the handsome CEO, and Ichigo felt drawn to him like a bee to a flower. And it was only made more difficult because Grimmjow seemed to be just as infatuated as Ichigo was.

One day, Toushirou requested a walk through the sakura orchard. Ichigo complied and Grimmjow, having a rare day off, decided to tag along. Toushirou was kicking a soccer ball ahead of them as Ichigo and Grimmjow strolled casually behind him.

"Do you like it here so far?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"It's beautiful here and Toushirou is awesome. How is it that you have the coolest son on the planet?" he asked. Grimmjow scoffed and gestured towards himself.

"Because I am the  _embodiment_  of awesome." Ichigo bursted with laughter.

"I'm sorry, old man, but I think your awesomeness has reached its end." he said, laughing harder when Grimmjow glared at him.

"Did you just call me old?"

"I'm sorry, let me give you time to put your hearing aid in, grandpa." Ichigo continued to laugh as Grimmjow continued to glare.

"Ichigo, Father, I'm gonna go to the lake, okay?" Toushirou called.

"That's fine, Shiro, just don't wander too far." Grimmjow responded.

"I won't." Toushirou kicked his soccer ball and ran after it. As soon as he was out of sight, Ichigo found himself pinned to a sakura tree with Grimmjow's hard body pressed against his.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow's semi-hard length grind against his thigh.

"You won't think I'm an old man by the time I'm done with you." Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow gripped his slim hips with his large hands.

"What about your wife?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow lowered his mouth to his. Grimmjow didn't respond as he kissed Ichigo deeply. Too stunned by the spontaneity of it, Ichigo didn't respond to the kiss at first. However, once he realized what was happening, he responded with vigor, surprising himself with the neediness of the kiss.

He didn't know how long they kissed, but suddenly, he felt Grimmjow's tongue swipe along his bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth and their tongues swirled together, Grimmjow's dominating almost instantly. Ichigo moaned into the kiss when Grimmjow caressed his heated skin underneath his shirt. Ichigo's lungs burned from lack of air and he reluctantly pulled away from Grimmjow, panting. Grimmjow placed fluttering kisses on Ichigo's flushed cheeks and his forehead while Ichigo struggled to catch his breath.

"I want you so bad, Ichi."

"I want you too, Grimm. But, we shouldn't. We can't." Ichigo responded breathlessly as Grimmjow assaulted his neck with his sinful mouth.

"Why not?" he asked. Just as he was about to bring his mouth to Ichigo's again, they heard footsteps and immediately pulled away from each other.

"Father! Father, look! I found him near the lake." Toushirou called as he ran towards them. In his arms, he carried a small white puppy. "Can I keep him?"

"I don't know, Shiro. It's a lot of responsibility." Grimmjow said.

"I can do it!" Toushirou responded, determinedly.

"And I'll help him. He could be a new friend for Immaculate." Ichigo pitched in. Grimmjow thought for a second and then nodded.

"Alright." he said. Toushirou smiled broadly.

"Thank you, father."

"What are you going to name him, Toushirou?" Ichigo asked. Toushirou stroked the white fur of the puppy thoughtfully.

"Yuki." he responded. "C'mon, Ichigo, let's go show Immaculate." Toushirou grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to pull him along.

"Hey, Shiro, you go ahead to Ichigo's apartment. I need to talk to him for a second." Grimmjow said. Toushirou nodded and started toward the direction of Ichigo's apartment, snuggling Yuki close. Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow again.

"What is it, Grimm?" he asked. Grimmjow closed the distance between them, kissing Ichigo gently.

"Can I come see you tonight?" he asked. Without a second thought, Ichigo nodded his head. He kissed Grimmjow again and left to follow Toushirou.

* * *

That night, Ichigo sat in his apartment stroking Immaculate while waiting for Grimmjow. It was about eleven-thirty, and Grimmjow said he'd be there at midnight. Ichigo found himself angsty. He knew he wanted Grimmjow, but he didn't like the idea that he'd essentially be sharing him with Nelliel, or the possibility of Toushirou finding out. They'd almost been caught earlier by the latter, and Ichigo didn't like the feeling he got when he thought about how Toushirou would react to something like that.

Then there was the big Kahuna: Nelliel. What would happen if she found out? How would she react? Ichigo still hadn't even met the woman, and wouldn't until she returned from Germany the following week. He only knew what Yoruichi and Grimmjow had told him, and coming from Grimmjow there wasn't much. He didn't know Nel's temperaments and therefore, he didn't know what to expect. That's what bothered Ichigo the most. The not knowing. Ichigo's musings were cut off when Grimmjow walked into the living room. Ichigo stood from the couch and met him halfway hugging him.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

"If they did it's none of their goddamned business." Grimmjow responded. Ichigo nodded his assent and they shared a kiss before settling on the couch. Grimmjow laid his head in Ichigo's lap and Ichigo cascaded his fingers through Grimmjow's thick blue locks.

"Are you okay, Grimm?"

"Why do you ask?" Grimmjow turned so that he was looking into Ichigo's warm brown eyes. Ichigo blushed slightly as he remembered the earlier events.

"Well, it's just that earlier, you were basically molesting me in the orchard and now it seems like you don't want to...you know..." Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm, sorry, Ichi. But is it okay if we just talk?" he asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I know I'm a man and I'm not supposed to express my feelings, but...I just feel so alone." Grimmjow sighed again. "You think I have a vagina now, don't you?"

"No. It's okay if you feel that way. I'm here for you, Grimm." Ichigo said. He surprised himself with that statement. He'd never tried to be there for anyone before.

"Thanks, Ichi." Grimmjow said. He sat up on the couch and pulled Ichigo into his lap. "I'm glad I met you."

Ichigo leaned in, giving Grimmjow a scorching kiss. Grimmjow's long tongue snaked out and curled around Ichigo's. Ichigo groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips against Grimmjow's. His hands tangled into Grimmjow's blue hair and pulled harshly bringing them closer together. Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's hips became tighter as the need for friction increased.

"Grimmjow...please..." Ichigo moaned. He needed to feel Grimmjow's touch and didn't know how much longer he could go without it.

Grimmjow fondled Ichigo's semi-hard length through the fabric of his skinny jeans. Ichigo moaned breathlessly, pushing himself flush against Grimmjow's solid chest. Grimmjow hastily freed Ichigo's erection from the confines of his too-tight jeans. Ichigo exhaled as Grimmjow's large hand began to stroke him gently. Ichigo reached down, liberating Grimmjow's ramrod hard length from his cargo shorts.

"Ichi..." Grimmjow breathed out as Ichigo began to stroke him to the rhythm he'd set. He pulled Ichigo in for another kiss as he removed his hand from his length. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow wrapped his large hand around both of their erections, stroking them simultaneously. Ichigo threw his head back, letting out a moan of ecstasy. He gripped Grimmjow's shoulders like a vice as the sensations threatened his nervous functions.

"Gr-Grimm..." Ichigo's breathing became sporadic as Grimmjow's strokes accelerated. His body shook and he dug his fingernails into Grimmjow's shoulders. "Please, I can't...I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Ichigo." Grimmjow commanded, huskily. Ichigo cried out as his semen coated Grimmjow's hand and length. Grimmjow's release followed soon after and he growled lustfully. Ichigo struggled to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against Grimmjow's.

"I'm glad I met you too, Grimm."

* * *

A few days after his tryst with Grimmjow, Ichigo was being pulled through the West Garden by Immaculate who was avidly trying to chase Toushirou and Yuki, despite being restrained by his very pensive owner. Ichigo couldn't get what he'd done with Grimmjow out of his head. He knew he'd done worse, far worse, of course, but he'd never done any of that with a married man. He was feeling extremely conflicted, especially because of Toushirou. Ichigo was becoming increasingly close to the boy and was somewhat of a big brother figure to him. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow, but he didn't want to hurt Toushirou.

"Ichigo, hurry up!" Toushirou called. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and was promptly forced into a jog because of Immaculate's eagerness. He fell in step with Toushirou and they continued their walk to the poolhouse.

"So, Toushirou, when does your mom come home?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

"Day after tomorrow. She said last night that she can't wait to meet you." Toushirou responded. Ichigo fought the urge to cringe. While Grimmjow was speaking to Nelliel, he was probably thinking about Ichigo. "She didn't speak to Father last night. She said she'd spoken to him earlier and was too busy to last night. I told Father; he acted like he wasn't sad, but I know he was. He hates it when Mother is gone for a really long time."

Ichigo was probably over analyzing, but he thought there was an unintentional double meaning to that statement. Now Ichigo knew what Grimmjow meant when he'd said that he felt alone; but was he just using Ichigo because he needed to bust a nut while Nelliel was gone?

"Uh, Toushirou, take Immaculate and go ahead to the poolhouse, okay?" Ichigo said, suddenly feeling nauseated. Toushirou nodded and took Immaculate's leash, lurching as the dog bounded forward chasing the puppy. Ichigo sat down next to a sakura tree and sighed, closing his eyes.

It didn't matter how many different scenarios he tried to play through in his head, they always ended badly. Either he'd end up tearing Grimmjow and Nelliel apart and upsetting the delicate balance of Toushirou's life by being with Grimmjow, or he'd end up heartbroken when Grimmjow decided he didn't want him anymore. He'd be out of a job and a boyfriend. But should he really call Grimmjow his "boyfriend"? Grimmjow had never said anything about Ichigo being attached romantically to him, though they'd obviously engaged in an intimate act the night before. What the hell did Grimmjow want? What did Ichigo want? Ichigo ran his hands over his face, he was in deep shit.

* * *

Ichigo was practically shitting bricks when he was called into the East Wing of the main house the next day. It was where Grimmjow and Nelliel stayed and Ichigo had never even seen it. Toushirou's room was in the South Wing and Ichigo only went there when he was tutoring Toushirou. Yoruichi had come to his apartment earlier that day telling him that he had been summoned by the lady of the estate. He almost regurgitated the turkey sandwich he'd had for lunch. Apparently, Nelliel was home early; Ichigo didn't even know that she had arrived back to the estate, and now he was being "summoned". He had a feeling it wouldn't end well. He followed the maid who was in charge of the East Wing, Suì-Fēng, down a seemingly never ending corridor.

"Lady Odelschwanck is a very busy woman and she's made time especially for you so please take that into consideration and do not waste her time." the scary butch looking woman said bluntly. Ichigo just nodded, trying to swallow the rather large amount of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. They finally came to a stop in front of an intimidatingly large set of solid mahogany double doors. Suì-Fēng pushed the doors open with no struggle and gestured for Ichigo to go inside. He nodded to her politely as a farewell and stepped through the door.

She sat at her desk, a vision of grace and sophistication. Her long luxurious sea green hair cascaded around her face and down her back as her delicate fingers raced over the keys of her laptop. Her full lips were pressed into a beautiful line, her sparkling grey eyes filled to the brim with nothing but focus. Her eyes drifted from the laptop when she noticed Ichigo's presence. She gave a slight smile and Ichigo was devastated. What the fuck did Grimmjow want with him? She stood from her desk and stepped towards him. She even walked like a goddess. Her body curved in the most sinful way, with gorgeous thick hips, a slim waist and a bountiful bosom. Her skin was like living marble with a glorious vanilla tan. This was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Grimmjow's wife; she was amazing.

She stood looking at him for a second. Cocking her head to the side and raising a meticulously arched green eyebrow, Ichigo's reverence of her ended when she opened her mouth.

" _You're_  my new nanny?" A hint of snootiness that Ichigo did not like at all tinged her otherwise sweet voice. Ichigo pursed his lips and nodded his head. Nelliel shook her head and sat back down at her desk. "Trust that stupid-head to louse this up." She'd mumbled it, so Ichigo guessed he wasn't supposed to hear it, but it still pissed him off to no end.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Odelschwanck." he said, giving a slight bow. Nelliel blinked.

"At least you have manners. I won't comment on your hair, seeing as no one in this family has a very orthodox hair color. But I'd like you to get rid of the perpetual scowl." The more she talked, the less fond of her Ichigo became. "Other than that, I have no grievances. Well, I do, but I simply don't have time to discuss them with you today. You're dismissed." With that, she returned her astonishing attention back to her laptop.

Ichigo left the office fuming.

_What a snooty bitch!_  he thought as he stormed down the impossibly long hallway. But no matter how unsavory their first meeting was, there was still one irrefutable fact that slapped Ichigo in the face without Nelliel having to say one word to him.

She was Grimmjow's wife.

Ichigo was pissed. As he made his way to his apartment, the fact that she was so gorgeous, so amazing, and so damn snooty just pissed him off. He sincerely wondered what it was that Grimmjow wanted from him.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was still pissed as hell when Grimmjow burst into his living room. Ichigo made no moves to get up from the couch.

"Ichi, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming back today." Grimmjow said. Ichigo didn't even look in his direction when he asked the question that had been burning his conscience since Nelliel had 'dismissed' him.

"What do you want from me, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo and took his hand, weaving their fingers together.

"Nothing. I just want you to be there for me. I hate being alone." he said, quietly. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do realize that your wife is thirty feet away, right?" he asked. Grimmjow didn't respond. Ichigo watched his strong jaw clench and release. "What?"

"The only reason I knew she was here was because Suì-Fēng told me. I haven't even seen her since she got here." Grimmjow almost growled out the words. Ichigo truly felt sorry for him. Grimmjow obviously resented the way he was treated by Nelliel, even if it was because she worked so hard; he was lonely. But the question still remained: did it justify what he was doing with Ichigo? Ichigo sighed, and touched Grimmjow's tense cheek. Grimmjow immediately relaxed into Ichigo's gentle touch.

"I already told you I'm here, Grimm. I just need to know what I am to you. Am I just her replacement, or do I actually mean something to you?" Ichigo searched Grimmjow's eyes as he waited for a response. Grimmjow responded by bringing their lips together sensuously. Ichigo twisted his fingers into Grimmjow's insanely soft hair and deepened the kiss. Once they broke apart, Grimmjow spoke.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you mean a lot to me, Ichigo. I want to get to know you and I want you here with me. So please, just know that I want to be with you." Ichigo felt like his heart was going to explode. He nodded.

"I'll be here as long as you want me, Grimm."


	2. Deuxième Partie: La Consommation

_La Consommation_

It had been two months. Two months since Ichigo met Grimmjow. Two months since he had come to work for Grimmjow as his son's nanny. Two months since he'd started a surreptitious affair with a married man right under his wife's nose. At first, Ichigo felt conflicted. Now, he just felt like a jerk, but he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to Grimmjow, and no matter how much his conscience screamed for him to let it go, he couldn't.

It was a rather chaste relationship. Of course they were intimate, but sometimes, they'd just sit and talk. Ichigo had learned a lot about Grimmjow in the two months they'd been "together". Ichigo still didn't know if he could consider himself Grimmjow's boyfriend. He was only really with Grimmjow when Nelliel was gone. Also, they hadn't exactly "consummated" the "relationship". Ichigo wasn't for the sharing when it came to that, so he'd told Grimmjow he wouldn't sleep with him unless he stopped sleeping with Nelliel. They'd done everything but the carnal act itself, and Ichigo was just waiting for Grimmjow's confirmation.

One night, when Grimmjow had come for one of his visits, he and Ichigo sat on the couch watching  _The Matrix_. Ichigo couldn't really pay any attention, even though it was his favorite movie, because Grimmjow was looking like sex on fire. He wore a tight fitting white t-shirt and loose jeans with white Vans. He smelled amazing, as he was wearing his favorite fragrance, BOD Black Ice. His hair was tousled and he looked at the television screen with concentration, furrowing his blue eyebrows.

"What the fuck just happened? Is there three of him?" Grimmjow asked, loudly. Ichigo snapped out of his stare molestation at the sound of his voice.

"Huh?" he asked. Grimmjow smirked cockily.

"Can't even pay attention to the movie, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo turned away, blushing. "Look at me, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned back towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow hooked his finger under Ichigo's chin, kissing him softly. Ichigo sighed when he pulled away.

"Are you still sleeping with her, Grimm?" he asked. Grimmjow smiled.

"I haven't slept with her since you came here, Ichi." Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head. Then he smiled lecherously.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Grimmjow?" he purred, lying down on the couch.

Grimmjow smirked and hovered above him, capturing his lips with his own. Ichigo entwined his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, causing the older man to groan into the kiss. Grimmjow smoothed his hand along Ichigo's side, stroking every inch of heated skin he could reach. Ichigo slid his hands down Grimmjow's back, gripping the older man's ass debaucherously, pushing their pelvises together. Grimmjow broke the kiss, latching onto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo brought his hands back up, caressing the strong muscles in Grimmjow's back. Ichigo felt like his skin was searing everywhere that Grimmjow had touched him. Except something cold kept brushing his skin along with the older man's heated hand.

"Grimm..." Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow away, but he wasn't strong enough. Grimmjow pushed his shirt up and licked one of his nipples. Ichigo gasped. He still felt the cold when Grimmjow touched him. "Grimmjow, stop."

Grimmjow pulled back and looked at Ichigo questioningly. Ichigo looked at his hand and sighed. It was the ring. Grimmjow's wedding ring.

"I can't do this right now." he said. Grimmjow frowned.

"The fuck, Ichigo?" he growled, pulling himself back into a sitting position. Ichigo sat up also, a scowl set firmly on his face.

"What the fuck did you expect, wearing that thing while you're here?" Grimmjow looked down at his hand as if he'd just realized the ring was there. "I can't exactly get into it when I'm constantly reminded of your wife every time you touch me."

Grimmjow sighed and pulled his wedding band off, tossing it on the coffee table.

"Is that better, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"No. I'm sorry, Grimm, but it's not gonna happen tonight. Plus, I don't want to sleep with you for the first time on a couch. I want it to be special." Grimmjow scoffed and then smirked.

"You sound like a goddamned virgin." Ichigo playfully punched his arm. Grimmjow kissed him softly. "Alright, the first time'll be  _special_ , and then I get to wreck you on the couch, on the floor, against the wall, on the kitchen counter, in the shower..."

"Knock it off, you lecherous old man!" Ichigo yelled, blushing furiously. Grimmjow laughed loudly before pulling Ichigo towards him bringing their lips together again. When he pulled away, Ichigo held his gaze with a pleading stare. "Please don't wear it when you come see me."

It wasn't a command, so much as a request. He didn't really expect Grimmjow to comply.

"Alright, Ichi. I promise I won't."

* * *

"Repites, '¿Cómo está, usted?'"

"¿Cómo está, usted?" Toushirou repeated. Ichigo smiled and nodded approvingly.

"¿Ahora, cuando digo, 'Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?', qué dices?" he asked. Toushirou thought for a second.

"Muy bien, gracias." he said. Ichigo nodded again and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's really good, Shiro. You're learning so fast." Toushirou smiled.

"Thanks, Ichigo." He laughed when Ichigo ruffled his hair.

Ichigo had also become even closer to Toushirou in the past two months. He tutored the boy in his school subjects and had also began giving him language lessons per the younger boy's request. Toushirou was already bilingual, speaking both Japanese and German fluently like his parents, and was now learning Spanish and French from Ichigo, who was fluent in both languages. Ichigo spent most of his time that wasn't spent with Grimmjow with Toushirou. The younger had even told Ichigo he was his best friend. Though this only made Ichigo feel more guilty for essentially sleeping with the boy's father, even if they'd yet to actually have sex.

"Can we play with Yuki and Immaculate in the garden, now?" Toushirou asked, looking at Ichigo with wide, expectant eyes. Ichigo smiled warmly.

"Sure, I think you've learned more in one day than ten American kids combined." he said with a laugh. Toushirou ran to get Yuki and Ichigo left the boy's bedroom for the hallway. His blood ran cold when he heard the clicking of high heels approaching from the other end of the corridor. She was home this week. She hadn't said anything to him, but he'd seen her. He'd seen her with Grimmjow.

"Hello, Ichigo." she said, docily. Ichigo nodded. "How are Toushirou's Spanish lessons coming along?"

"Very well, Lady Odelschwanck. He is a quick learner." he responded politely. Nelliel nodded her assent.

"Like his father. Well, it was nice seeing you in any case. Keep up the good work, Ichigo."

She gave her attention to her iPhone as she continued down the corridor. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once she was gone. He didn't know why she'd spoken to him. She hadn't spoken to him much since he'd come to work for her and Grimmjow, not past what she'd said at their first meeting and to give him instructions for Toushirou's lessons. Why was she speaking to him now? Why was she being so nice all of a sudden? Did she know about his relationship with Grimmjow? Ichigo wanted to pull his fucking hair out. This was going to drive him insane.

"Was that Mother, Ichigo?" Toushirou asked. Ichigo jumped and looked around as if he'd forgotten where he was.

"You scared the Beejesus out of me, Shiro." he said. "And yes, that was your mother."

"Oh. Well, c'mon, let's go." Toushirou grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him down the corridor, grasping the leash of his over excited puppy with his other hand. "We can go get Immaculate and then we'll play in the North Garden. Have you been there yet, Ichigo? It's where Mother's blue roses grow. She grows them because she says they remind her of Father's hair."

Ichigo zoned out as Toushirou continued to talk about the North Garden. He hated the place already. He hated feeling jealous of Nelliel and he hated the fact that he couldn't call Grimmjow his publicly. Ichigo almost gasped. Was he in... _love_  with Grimmjow? He allowed himself to be practically dragged towards his apartment by Toushirou as he rolled the thought around his cerebrum.

He'd never been in love before. He'd come pretty close with his high school boyfriend, Sosuke Aizen, but things didn't work out, probably because of the large age gap between the two. Ichigo couldn't remember ever telling anyone outside of his family that he loved them. Not sincerely anyway. He'd say it to appease a conquest, of course, but he never meant it. The possibility that he'd fall in love with Grimmjow hadn't crossed his mind, but now that he'd thought about it, it seemed pretty obvious.

He'd never spent that much time with a guy he wanted to sleep with; if he wanted it, he'd turn up the charm and he'd get it, that simple. But things were different with Grimmjow. He'd actually spent time with the older man and gotten to know him past the physical aspect, another thing he'd never done before. He felt nauseated. He only had one question.

Why?

Why did it have to be Grimmjow? Why did he have to fall in love for the first time with someone that he knew deep down that he could never truly be with? Was he just that dumb?

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Toushirou asked. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. They were standing in front of his apartment now. He shook his head.

"Nothing, Shiro. Wait here, I'll get Immaculate and then we'll go, okay?" Toushirou nodded and Ichigo stepped inside his apartment. He paused at the door. He was here.

"Grimmjow?" he whispered. Grimmjow came out of the living room.

"The fuck you whispering for?" he asked a little too loudly for Ichigo's comfort. He slapped his hand over Grimmjow's mouth.

"Because your son is outside!" he hissed. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he nodded to let Ichigo know he'd shut up. Ichigo removed his hand from Grimmjow's mouth and ran it through his hair. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you." Grimmjow shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Your wife is here." Ichigo stated. He stepped around Grimmjow and retrieved Immaculate's leash. He paused in his actions when the other man snaked his muscular arm around his slim waist. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that tried to escape when Grimmjow placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. He couldn't hold back anymore when Grimmjow's wicked fingers brushed across his nipple. He drew the line when the older man's hand started towards his semi-hard manhood. "Grimm, stop."

"Sorry, Ichi. I just can't seem to control myself when I'm near you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo turned around and gave him a soft kiss.

"Come back later, okay?" he said. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo whistled for Immaculate. Once he had the dog secured on the leash, he gave Grimmjow a short wave, gesturing for him to leave through the patio. He stepped back outside.

"Jeez, Ichigo, took you long enough!" Toushirou exclaimed. He petted Immaculate as Ichigo looked around nervously to be sure Grimmjow was gone. "What are you looking for, Ichigo?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's go to the garden. Lead the way, Toushirou." Ichigo responded. Toushirou looked at him as if he was the strangest person on the planet and then started to walk, gesturing for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo shook his head and followed the boy.

He'd said it before and he'd say it again for good measure...he was in deep shit.

* * *

After spending several hours with Toushirou in Nelliel's garden, Ichigo's inner self was in absolute turmoil. He felt like crying, screaming, and murdering a small rabbit; he was just that frustrated. He sat in his apartment just about ready to hang himself with his belt. This was ridiculous. He needed to talk to someone about this or it was going to kill him, so he'd decided to visit Rukia.

"Have you ever considered, I don't know, maybe not fucking around with him?" she asked, sarcastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"This is serious, Rukia. I think I'm in love with him." he said. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't believe you. You're such a slut, how would you know if you were in love with someone?" she said, bluntly. Ichigo couldn't get angry at the statement. He knew he was a slut, but he didn't need to hear it constantly.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. But since you want to continue being a bitchy little midget, I'll just go." He stood up and Rukia sighed, wrapping her small hand around his forearm.

"Sit down, stupid." she said, solemnly. Ichigo sat back down on the couch with a sigh. "Look, Ichigo, you know this isn't right. You can't keep doing this, it's gonna fuck you up more than you're already fucked up. What's gonna happen when his wife finds out? Or worse, what'll happen if his son finds out?"

Ichigo massaged his temples, trying to will away the beginnings of what promised to be a massive migraine.

"I don't know, Rukia. This is making me crazy, but I can't let it go. Don't ask why, because I don't know how to answer that question. I just can't." Rukia shook her head slowly.

"You're a dumbass."

"Thanks, you're just so fucking helpful with all the advice, and the loving companionship. This is exactly what I need." Ichigo said, sarcastically. Rukia smacked him in the head.

"Shut the hell up and stop being so predictable." Ichigo slumped in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, even if it seems like I am. I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't like to see you going through so much shit when you really don't have to. Do you know how many awesome, single guys you've blown through? A lot. You've been a real jerk ever since you and Aizen broke up, and you can say whatever you want, but it's the truth. I mean, look at poor Renji. The guy's been crushing on you since junior year, and what did you do? You slept with him and didn't even bother to call him the next day. You're such an ass, and that's why this is happening to you. So why don't you just grow the hell up, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew Rukia was right about all of it, even about Aizen and Renji. He was a jerk, and an ass and he needed to grow up, but he couldn't ignore the feelings he'd developed for Grimmjow. There was just something there between them that wasn't with any other guy. Except Aizen. Was that why he was so drawn to Grimmjow, because he reminded him of the suave older man who'd swept him off his feet? No, Grimmjow was different. It was much more than just a high school crush; he was definitely in love.

"Shit. You're right, Rukia. But I'm in too deep now, so I'm just gonna have to ride it out." he said. Rukia sighed.

"It seems like I waste precious oxygen every time I speak to you."

* * *

Later that evening, Ichigo and Grimmjow were in his apartment playing  _Halo 4_. Grimmjow was livid because Ichigo was beating him, so he nudged Ichigo, trying to make him mess up.

"You fucking cheater! Haha, that's why I'm still kicking your ass." Ichigo taunted. Grimmjow growled and set his controller down. He looked at Ichigo, who was still playing.

"I need to talk to you about something, Ichi." he said. Ichigo paused the game and turned towards him.

"What is it, Grimm?"

"You're not...seeing anyone else are you?" he asked. Ichigo cocked his head to the side, a confused expression marring his features.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I saw you leave earlier and you were gone for a really long time so I just thought..."

"Grimm, I'm not interested in anyone else. I only want to be with you." Ichigo touched the older man's cheek affectionately. Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ichi. I feel the same way." He pulled Ichigo in for a soft kiss. He moved to Ichigo's neck, giving him tender kisses and light nips. Ichigo moaned pathetically. The things this man made him feel were ridiculous.

Grimmjow's adept hands loosened the belt that Ichigo wore, along with the button and the zipper of his jeans. Ichigo lifted his hips slightly to make it easier for Grimmjow to remove the pants and his boxers.

"It's getting late, so I don't have time to do all that I want, but I can at least do this for you." Grimmjow said. He leaned down and took the tip of Ichigo's hard length into his mouth. Ichigo jerked forward at the sensation.

"Grimm, you don't...have to..." he said, pitifully. Grimmjow looked up at him, eyes swirling with lust.

"Just let me do this, Ichi." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow returned to his sensual ministrations.

He took half of Ichigo's member into his mouth, sucking as if it was a straw. Ichigo gasped, grabbing a handful of blue hair and moaning. His hips bucked upwards involuntarily, causing Grimmjow to take in more of his dick. Grimmjow then began to stroke the part of it that wasn't in his mouth slowly. Ichigo almost jumped off of the couch when the older man began to stimulate his perineum with his free hand.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly. Writhing from the intense pleasure, he gripped Grimmjow's hair as if for dear life. His breathing became sporadic as his entire body trembled. Thus, he spilled his warm semen into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He came back to Ichigo's face and kissed him roughly.

"Sorry I couldn't do more, but I have to go now. Nel's leaving for Germany tomorrow, so I'll be here with you, okay?" he said after he'd pulled away. Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow kissed him one more time and then left.

Ichigo left the living room for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he pulled off his clothes and stepped inside. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest. He felt like crying, but didn't believe it was warranted. He'd brought this on himself; he knew what he was getting into when he saw that ring on Grimmjow's finger, so there was no use crying over spilled milk. He was sure of it now; he loved Grimmjow with all his heart. And there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo made his way to Toushirou's room. As he approached the boy's door, he was intercepted by Nelliel. She smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Ichigo." she said, sweetly. Ichigo threw up in his mouth a little before forcing a smile of his own. "Sorry I haven't been able to meet with you, but Toushirou should be starting his Algebra lessons this week. Also, I want you to focus more on his French than Spanish."

"Will do, Lady Odelschwanck." he said, with a nod. Nelliel smiled once again, though the smile didn't reach her eyes at all.

"Take care, Ichigo." she said. She stepped around him and walked down the corridor. Ichigo sighed when he was sure she was out of earshot.

He couldn't help but wonder if her comment had a double meaning. He'd been wondering for quite some time now, if she knew. He couldn't be sure; Grimmjow had said they hadn't had sex for a while before he came to the estate, so him not sleeping with her wouldn't be something new. Although lately, Grimmjow had been spending more and more time in Ichigo's apartment when he had days off, which were also becoming more frequent. He was so confused that it made him feel like he was going to have a coronary.

Ichigo leaned against Toushirou's bedroom door to take a breather. The air rushed from his lungs as he fell backwards when the door was opened. He sighed when Yuki licked his face affectionately. Toushirou looked down on him with confused turquoise eyes.

"Why were you leaning against the door?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head and stood up.

"No reason. Let's get started, Shiro." Ichigo made his way to Shiro's desk which was right in front of the window looking out over the South Garden. He caught a flash of blue as Grimmjow approached Nelliel. He continued to watch as Grimmjow touched her flowing green hair fondly. She smiled up at him with misty grey eyes and nodded when he said something.

"Ichigo, I'm ready to start." Toushirou said. Ichigo nodded, but he couldn't look away. He watched as Grimmjow hooked his finger under Nelliel's chin and kissed her softly. The kiss was so tender, so loving. He felt his heart split into a million pieces and a lump the size of Texas form in his throat. Tears began to sting his eyes. Yeah, he was in love with Grimmjow, but Grimmjow wasn't in love with him. So why did Grimmjow insist on telling him so many lies? "Ichigo, is everything okay? You look like you drank some spoiled milk."

"I...I'm okay, Shiro. Sorry." Ichigo sat in the chair next to Toushirou's desk and gave a small smile. "After this we'll play with the dogs at my place, alright?" Toushirou nodded happily, appeased with Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo glanced back at the window. Grimmjow and Nelliel were gone, but he could still see them, as if they were still there. He still felt the hurt. He felt like he'd been betrayed, even though he essentially had no right. He was the betrayer. Grimmjow was the unfaithful. That was the story, so if Grimmjow decided he wanted to be with his wife, then that's what would happen. Ichigo inwardly kicked himself. Grimmjow had complete control over him and he didn't even know it.

* * *

When Grimmjow came into Ichigo's living room later that night, the younger man barely acknowledged his existence. When the former tried to kiss the latter, he was met with a fist. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo from the floor where he'd landed on his ass.

"The fuck was that for, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo continued to stare at the television.

"Do. Not. Fucking. Touch. Me." he said. Grimmjow cringed at Ichigo's tone. He stood and looked down at his young lover.

"Ichi, don't be like this. Let's talk about whatever is bothering you." he calmly said. Ichigo finally turned towards him, his eyes icy and narrowed. Then he smiled a creepy, disconcerting smile that in no way reached the aforementioned narrowed eyes.

"Nothing is fucking bothering me, Grimmjow. I'm perfectly fine. Ít's just that I would prefer it if you don't fucking touch me." He stood from the couch, still smiling. Grimmjow took a step backwards.

"You're angry, so tell me why, Ichigo." he said. Ichigo took another step towards him, the anger radiating off him like UV rays from the sun.

"Why would I be angry? Seeing you kiss Nelliel like she's the best thing that's ever happened to you and then having you come to me, presumably expecting to fuck me doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ichigo let out a laugh at his expression that rapidly accelerated into near sobs. Grimmjow reached out and pulled Ichigo towards him, nearly crushing him in an embrace. Ichigo tried to wrench himself away but Grimmjow only held on tighter.

"Ichi, I'm sorry. It was just to keep up appearances. I don't want her to expect anything, especially since I'm in love with you." Ichigo almost stopped breathing. He gasped for air, wide eyes locked on the floor.

"What...what did you say?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head so that cinnamon eyes met blue ones.

"I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo fought tears, sighing in relief.

"I-I love you too, Grimmjow. I was dying because I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"How could I not love you, Ichi? You've been there for me for the past two months. I've gotten to know you, and you cared enough to get to know me, the real me, not the one that I make up to appease Nelliel or my parents. To know that you feel the same way is more than I could ever ask for. I love you so much, Ichigo."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him in for a searing kiss. His fingers twisted into the blue hair he'd come to love so much. He moaned as the other man's tongue pressed into his mouth, dancing with his own. Yes, he loved Grimmjow. He loved him more than life itself. He pulled away when his lungs burned from oxygen deprivation. Taking Grimmjow's larger hand into his own, he walked towards his bedroom.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo again, breaking the lip-lock only to remove his shirt. Ichigo returned the action, and then unbuttoned Grimmjow's jeans. Once Grimmjow stood before him fully naked, eyeing him hungrily, he felt his blush spreading all over his body.

"Seriously, that virgin blush has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ichigo blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Shut the fuck up."

Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him sensually. He pushed him gently causing Ichigo to fall back onto the bed. Grimmjow prowled towards Ichigo, looking a lot like a predatory jungle cat. He smirked cockily licking up Ichigo's torso with his sinful tongue. Ichigo squirmed underneath him, desperate for more.

"I've waited so long for this, Ichi." Grimmjow purred.

"Me too, Grimm. Hurry the hell up." Ichigo odered. Grimmjow laughed, reaching over to the nightstand retrieving a small bottle of lubricant. He slicked up three fingers, pushing two inside of Ichigo's tight entrance at once. "Shit!"

"Well, you said hurry up." Grimmjow responded snidely. He gripped Ichigo's hip when the orange head tried to wiggle away from his scissoring fingers.

"Fucker!" Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow stimulated his perineum and his prostate at the same time, making him cum almost instantly. Now he was mad. "You jerk, why'd you do that?"

"To prepare you for this." Grimmjow responded slamming himself into Ichigo's hole. The latter cried out pitifully, as Grimmjow set a brutal pace. It hurt so good.

"Grimm, you...you're so big." he whined. Grimmjow groaned in response. He leaned down, kissing Ichigo passionately, not slowing his thrusts.

"Fuck, Ichi...you're so tight. God, I love you."

"I...love...you...too..."

Grimmjow switched their positions so that Ichigo was on top of him. Ichigo moved his hips, impaling himself on Grimmjow's hard member. He moaned, the sound bouncing off the walls loudly. He reached for one of Grimmjow's hands, entwining their fingers together. Grimmjow used his free hand to stroke Ichigo's painfully hardened length, causing the younger man to tighten around him inadvertently. The bluenette groaned bodily and pulled Ichigo down to his face, kissing him once more as the orange head continued to move on top of him. His strokes increased in speed and Ichigo panted on top of him, begging for sweet release.

"Grimm...I want you to...cum inside me." he moaned, sensuously. Grimmjow growled and flipped them back to their initial position, pounding into Ichigo ruthlessly. Ichigo continued to pant and moan; he was coming undone. This was everything he'd thought it'd be and more. Sex was definitely different when you were in love. "Please, Grimmjow...I can't hold on much longer."

Grimmjow gave a particularly hard thrust brutalizing Ichigo's prostate, causing the younger to howl in ecstasy as his entire body quivered from his ejaculation. Grimmjow's release followed soon after, his seed filling the entrance of his lover to the brim. They both panted loudly, completely spent from their long awaited liberation. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo slowly, all but collapsing next to him. Ichigo kissed him lovingly and stared into his swirling blue eyes. Grimmjow smiled at him.

"I love you, Ichigo." he said, gently. Ichigo smiled back.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."


	3. Troisième Partie

_Le Châtiment_

Ichigo groaned carnally, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as the older man thrusted into him brutally. Ichigo was reeling; he couldn't believe he'd actually let Grimmjow fuck him against a goddamn wall, but the blue haired Adonis could be very convincing when he wanted something. So here they were, fucking in Grimmjow's office.

"Say my name, Ichi," Grimmjow commanded.

"Gr-Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned, obediently. Grimmjow gave a purposeful thrust, attacking his young lover's prostate. Ichigo cried out, digging his nails into Grimmjow's back.

"Louder," he demanded.

"Grimmjow!"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked before wrapping his hand around Ichigo's straining erection.

"I love you too, Ichi. Cum for me."

Ichigo whimpered pitifully as his cum drenched the small area between him and his lover. Grimmjow growled, giving a few more thrusts before releasing inside Ichigo. He pulled out and lowered Ichigo to the floor. Ichigo kissed him heatedly. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Grimmjow's.

Six blissful months. That's how long Ichigo had been with Grimmjow. He loved everything about him, and he knew Grimmjow felt the same way. That had been enough.

"Are you coming by tonight?" Ichigo asked, as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Grimmjow shook his head no.

"That's why I called you here. Nel's having some kind of bullshit dinner party tonight, so I won't be able to spend time with you. I'm sorry, Ichi."

Ichigo resisted the strong urge to punch something. He really fucking hated sharing his boyfriend with someone else. Call him a douche, but that's how he felt. He still wasn't used to not being the center of attention when it came to his significant other, and the thought that he actually wasn't Grimmjow's number one priority pissed him off.

"It's okay, Grimm. I understand," Ichigo said, monotonously. Grimmjow saw through his façade and pulled him into an embrace.

"No you don't, you brat." Ichigo slapped his arm. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Grimmjow smiled lecherously.

"How's about I make dinner and then have you for dessert?" Ichigo blushed furiously and then nodded.

"Alright. But I'm holding you to that, lecher." Grimmjow laughed boisterously and kissed Ichigo softly. Ichigo gave a short wave before leaving Grimmjow's office. He nodded to Harribel as he walked by. She gave him a slight nod and returned her attention to her computer screen. If she didn't know before, she knew now. He didn't expect the stoic blonde to rat him and Grimmjow out, especially since there was a long history of love lost between her and Nelliel.

He walked towards the elevator. Pushing the down button, he tapped his foot as he waited. Once the elevator doors opened, Ichigo almost squealed with surprise in a very unmanly fashion at who stood before him. Blood red hair pulled into a high ponytail, widened auburn eyes and decorative tribal tattoos clad in an immaculate tan suit that hugged delectable muscles. Ichigo just stood there staring. He jumped when the taller man spoke his name.

"Ichigo?" The orange head scratched his head, suddenly finding the carpeted floor extremely interesting.

"Uh, hey Renji. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" Renji asked. Ichigo felt his blush spreading when he recalled what he'd been doing just a few minutes earlier.

"I, uh, work for Grim-Mr. Jaegerjaquez." Renji looked at Ichigo with a knowing smirk that made the latter want to smack it off his face.

"Oh, I see. Well, you must be an awfully dedicated employee," he said, cheekily. Ichigo glared at him.

"Fuck off, jackass." He stepped around Renji to get on the elevator. He scowled when the red head grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't go. I haven't seen you in what, six years? We used to be best friends, Ichi." Ichigo looked at him like he was insane.

"Aren't you mad at me for what I did?" he asked. Renji sighed and shook his head.

"To be honest, I wish I could be angry at you, Ichigo, but I'm not. You were going through a tough time back then, and I understand that now."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He felt like the world's largest douchebag, especially when he looked into Renji's eyes. Renji was still in love with him, even after he'd been such an ass. And knowing that only made Ichigo want to kill himself. He sighed.

"Thanks, Renji. And if it means anything, I really am sorry." Renji just shook his head again and smiled genuinely.

"Don't worry about it, Ichi. It's in the past. I'll see you around?" he said. Ichigo nodded. Renji waved before heading in the direction of Grimmjow's office. Ichigo let out another sigh as the elevator doors closed. He was a real asshole.

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo stood outside of the double doors leading to Nelliel's office. He clenched his fists in frustration. He really didn't want to be around her right now, especially since his encounter with Renji. The way he'd looked at Ichigo, eyes full of love, made the orange head completely disgusted with himself. He definitely didn't want to sit face-to-face with the wife of his current lover and chat about the lessons he'd been helping their son with.

He pushed the door open and walked inside, taking a seat in front of Nelliel's desk. She looked up at him from some paperwork she'd been studying and smirked. Ichigo had come to loathe that snooty little smirk with every fiber of his being. It's like she was mocking him, even if she didn't know what was going on. But he was really getting the feeling that she did.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo. I trust that everything is going well?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. He felt nauseated. "That's good to know. Toushirou is doing exceptionally with all his lessons, thanks to you. You really are something else, Ichigo."

"Uh, thank you, Lady Odelschwanck." Ichigo said, nervously. This woman was really starting to creep him out.

"You've been working here for six months, and you still call me that? Oh I thought we'd be on better terms by now, especially since we have so much in common." She laced her fingers together, resting her chin on her hands. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Like what, may I ask?"

"Well, we both have unusual names and hair colors. We both are fluent in three languages; I speak Italian and German and you speak French and Spanish along with Japanese. And we both have excellent taste in general." Ichigo got the feeling that taste that she was referring to wasn't general at all.

"All of that is true, Lady Odelschwanck, but I am your subordinate, so I will continue to address you as my superior." he cautiously said.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki?" she bluntly asked, her gaze suddenly darkening. Ichigo froze. Just what the hell was wrong with this woman?

"What do you mean, Lady Odelschwanck?" Nelliel smiled that creepy smile that didn't reach her grey eyes.

"I mean do you think I'm lacking intelligence or common sense? Do you think I'm dazed and unable to think clearly? Do you think I'm an idiot? A moron? A boob?" Ichigo squirmed under her gaze. He didn't respond to any of her questions. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't move. "Answer the question, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ichigo suddenly felt extremely fidgety.

"No, not at all." he said, fighting the urge to run out of the room like he'd stolen something. Well, technically he had stolen something from Nelliel. He'd stolen her husband's heart.

"Well, it's good that someone recognizes my intelligence. Because apparently, my husband thinks I'm as dumb as a sack of hammers," she said. She flipped her emerald hair over her shoulder while still smiling at Ichigo. "But he knows where he belongs. And he'll always come back, no matter how far he strays. Want to know why, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, hoping Nelliel would take it as a rejection to her question. She didn't.

"It's because he made a promise. He made a promise to me, and to his parents, and to Toushirou, even before he was born. Grimmjow promised to love and to honor me, for richer or poorer, better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. And a real man never breaks his promises. Not even for a sexy little side piece like you."

Ichigo stared at his lap, clenching his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms painfully. She knew. She'd probably known the whole time, but she didn't bother to get upset with it because she knew Grimmjow wouldn't leave her for Ichigo. Then, Ichigo smirked.

"You're wrong. Grimmjow loves me," he said. Nelliel looked at him for a second and then she threw her head back and laughed. The sound only served to piss Ichigo off further.

"He loves you, you say? Open your eyes, side piece. If he loved you, wouldn't he have divorced me already? Just think about it for a second. If he loves you, why is he still here? I'll answer that myself; it's because he doesn't love you and he never did. You were just a substitute, a replacement. You don't mean anything to him."

Ichigo could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. This woman was a liar. Grimmjow loved him; he told him so almost everyday. Grimmjow wouldn't lie to him, would he? Sure he lied to Nelliel, but Ichigo was different. The only reason Grimmjow hadn't left Nelliel yet was because Ichigo hadn't asked him to. Grimmjow would leave if Ichigo asked.

"You're dismissed, Ichigo Kurosaki," Nelliel said, snidely. "Toushirou is waiting for you."

Ichigo glared at Nelliel's snooty little smirk and stood. Then he smiled his own creepy smile. He enjoyed watching her falter as they stared each other down. He left the office without another word. Yes, Grimmjow would leave if Ichigo asked. He was sure of it.

* * *

The next night, Ichigo sat in his living room with Immaculate. He was formulating his plan to get Grimmjow to leave Nelliel for him. He knew Grimmjow would; it was just a matter of how he'd ask him. He was leaning towards a more direct "say you'll leave her or we're not fucking tonight". He looked up at his lover as he entered the room. He smiled and stood, kissing him sensually. Grimmjow's hands roamed all over Ichigo's lithe frame, setting the younger man's libido on fire. But Ichigo had a mission; he had a point to prove.

He broke the kiss and Grimmjow's lips moved to his neck. Ichigo panted, glissading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo moved one of his hands to Grimmjow's groin. He heard the older man's breath hitch.

"What is it, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's darkened cyan eyes.

"I want you to leave her."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at him, getting angrier with each second that the other man stayed silent.

"Ichi...where is this coming from?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo pulled himself away from him.

"Your wife knows about us. She said you don't love me and you never did. She said I don't mean anything to you. Is that true, Grimmjow?"

"No, Ichi. I do love you, but..."

"Then leave her."

"Ichi, it's not just about her." Grimmjow said, pleading with Ichigo to listen. But Ichigo didn't care anymore. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring Grimmjow down. The older man sighed, running a hand through his blue hair. "Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

Ichigo didn't respond. He was absolutely furious that he hadn't gotten a direct yes from Grimmjow. Then again, he hadn't gotten a direct no either. So he'd been right; all he had to do was ask. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Grimmjow's waist.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

"Alright, Shiro. Tell me the quadratic formula."

"X equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c divided by two times a." Ichigo smiled and gave Toushirou a high five.

"You're gonna go far, kid," he said, with a smirk. Toushirou laughed as Ichigo ruffled his snowy locks.

"Ichigo, we're best friends right?" he questioned. Ichigo paused in his actions and stared at the younger boy. Oh, he was gonna feel like shit by the end of this conversation.

"Uh, yeah, Shiro. Of course."

"I wish you could stay with us forever and be my big brother." Toushirou said, looking at Ichigo with his big blue eyes. Ichigo definitely felt like shit. "I was really lonely before you came, Ichigo. But because of you, I'm not alone anymore and I have someone I can call my friend. I'll always be grateful for that."

_Oh shit, I'm gonna cry_. Ichigo thought. It was then that Ichigo realized what he'd been missing when Grimmjow was speaking to him earlier. It wasn't just about him or Nelliel or Ichigo; it was about Toushirou. He wouldn't just be leaving Nelliel for Ichigo; he'd be leaving Toushirou too. Could Ichigo really ask him to do such a thing? Did he have the right?

"Thanks, Shiro. That really means a lot to me." he said, ruffling the boy's hair once more. Toushirou nodded and returned to his work. Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh.

No. He didn't have the right to ask Grimmjow to leave his family. So why couldn't he just let it go? It was a fact that he was madly in love with Grimmjow, and that his feelings were reciprocated, but in the long run, he wouldn't just be screwing up the relationship between Grimmjow and Nelliel. Ichigo frowned as he seriously started to think about the situation he'd gotten himself into for the first time. This was beyond wrong. It was damn right trifling, and he had to resist the urge to defenestrate himself.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You look like you're gonna throw yourself out the window." Toushirou said, giving Ichigo an incredulous look. Ichigo shook his head and smiled.

"Everything's fine, Shiro." he said. Toushirou perked back up at his answer.

"Would it be okay if I came over with Yuki later to play with Immaculate?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Sure. Why don't we start your French lesson for today?"

"Alright. Hey, I still remember the phrase you taught me last time!" the young boy responded enthusiastically. Ichigo felt his heart break into a million pieces when the boy enunciated the phrase perfectly. "Ne me quitte pas."

* * *

Ichigo paced around his living room, resisting the urge to tear his hair out strand by orange strand. He felt like chickenshit set on fire. He couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Toushirou out of his head. He'd become so close to the boy without even noticing it; to think he saw Ichigo as his only friend, his confidant, and Ichigo was betraying him by sleeping with his father. Who does shit like that? Apparently, he did.

And now Ichigo was asking his father to leave them. Asking Grimmjow to abandon his family, his wife, his son, for him. What kind of person had he become? How could he dare to ask such a thing? He continued to pace, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He stopped in his actions when Grimmjow walked in. He watched the cerulean eyes as they looked him over.

"You look deranged, Ichi." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed hanging his head.

"I know." he said. Grimmjow hugged him tightly, tracing patterns on his back with his fingertips.

"I've made my decision." Ichigo felt his heart rate speed up as he waited for Grimmjow to continue. "I'm gonna leave her."

Ichigo's head shot up from where he'd been resting it on Grimmjow's chest. He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes; he knew he was telling the truth. Grimmjow was going to leave Nelliel for him. And he was going to leave Toushirou. He pushed himself from the older man as he felt tears sting his eyes. If he wasn't sure before he was now; Grimmjow loved him. Ichigo hated himself for making Grimmjow choose between him and his son. And to know that Grimmjow chose him only made him feel worse.

"Grimm, wait..."

"What is it, Ichi? This is what you wanted, right?" Ichigo stared at the floor as tears flowed freely down his face. "I love Nelliel, I do. But I love you more, Ichigo. And if leaving her is what I have to do to prove that to you, then I'll do it. I'll leave."

Just then, there was a flash of white, and Ichigo found himself flat on his back with Toushirou punching him amazingly hard for such a small frame. Ichigo didn't bother to block the blows. He deserved what was happening right then, and everything that would happen afterwards.

"How could you, Ichigo? I thought you were my friend! How dare you try to take my father away from my mother, away from me! I hate you!" Ichigo listened to the boy's yells and took each punch.

"I...I'm sorry, Shiro." he said, weakly.

"No you're not! You're a liar! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Ichigo watched the boy scream his detestation while tears streamed down his face. He wanted to throw up, he was just that disgusted with himself.

Ichigo watched as the boy was lifted off of him by his father, kicking and continuing to scream. He pulled himself into a sitting position, resting his head on his knees, his sobs racking his entire body. His head felt like it would explode at any given moment, and he had an immense pain in his chest, as if his heart had been ripped out, still beating and all. It wasn't fair. Not to him or to Grimmjow or Nelliel, and definitely not to Toushirou. He was sure now, more than before; he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. He needed to end this.

He looked up when Grimmjow returned, a pained expression marring the older man's gorgeous features. He was sure he didn't look much better. Cyan locked on cinnamon, and Ichigo couldn't look away. He loved this man, with every fiber of his being, but it just wasn't meant to be.

"Grimmjow, I...I can't do this. I never should've asked that of you; I didn't have the right. I..." He was cut off by a kiss. It was slow and sensual and so full of love that it made him ache inside. He reluctantly pushed away from the other man.

"I don't understand, Ichi. Don't you love me?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo held back a sob and tried to keep his voice from wavering; he failed.

"I do, Grimmjow. I love you so much that it hurts, but I...I can't do this anymore. I should have never pursued you in the first place. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry." Grimmjow looked crushed and, if it was even possible, Ichigo felt worse.

"Are you...leaving me, Ichigo?" the older man asked, quietly. Ichigo nodded while looking at the floor. He couldn't look Grimmjow in the eyes when he spoke like that. "Please don't."

Ichigo looked up, but Grimmjow had his back turned to him. He walked towards him and put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, turning the bluenette to face him. He looked into gorgeous sapphire eyes full of unshed tears. Grimmjow was...crying for him. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow, but I can't stay knowing how much it would hurt Toushirou. I love you so much, Grimm, but I just can't." he brokenly whispered into the other man's ear. Grimmjow's grip around his waist tightened.

"I can make him understand. We can work this out, Ichi. Just please don't leave me." he pleaded. Ichigo couldn't handle it. It felt like the world was falling on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Grimm. But I need you to understand how I feel right now. Toushirou said I was his best friend. He looked up to me; he said because of me, he didn't feel alone anymore. And I betrayed him; I betrayed his trust, and so did you. He may forgive you one day, but things will never be the same between you and it's all because of me. It's my fault, so you could never make him understand. It can't work, and we both need to let it go."

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow, finally meeting his eyes again. A woeful smile graced the older man's face, and Ichigo returned it genuinely. Grimmjow would always mean something to him, and he was sure the same could be said for him. Grimmjow was the first man Ichigo had fallen in love with, but the circumstances under which their love had blossomed were erroneous. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened. He didn't regret falling for Grimmjow; he just wished things could have been different.

Grimmjow brought their lips together, a sensual kiss, a final goodbye. Ichigo leaned into him, lost in his embrace. His tongue found its way to Grimmjow's and danced with it heatedly. Ichigo reached up, finding those insanely soft blue locks, twisting and deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he sported a hefty flush and Grimmjow chuckled in spite of himself.

"I'm going to miss making you blush like that." he said. Ichigo turned away from him. Grimmjow touched his cheek softly, turning the orange head back towards him. He gave Ichigo another short peck on the lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Grimmjow. You'll always be in my heart."

* * *

_Five and a half months later..._

Ichigo stalked down the stairs of his childhood home, alert for a random attack from his idiot father. After he left the Jaegerjaquez estate, he moved back in with his dad, Isshin, and his two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. He didn't trust himself to be alone. He was sure he'd kill himself if he was alone. Grimmjow occupied his every waking thought, and his sleeping ones too. It would be an understatement to say he missed him.

The first week was the hardest. He spent the first day sitting in the shower, his head resting on his knees. He couldn't eat, and if he tried he just threw up. His eyes had bags the size of hammocks under them, because he only slept when he was successful in crying himself to sleep. He never wanted to fall in love again if it meant feeling like this when he lost it.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he brought his left foot up, kicking his dad in the chin. Isshin tumbled down the stairs melodramatically and Ichigo stepped over him.

"Why are you so retarded?" he asked no one in particular. He continued into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii! How are you feeling?" Yuzu asked brightly. Ichigo forced a small smile.

"I'm okay, Yuzu. Thanks." he said, solemnly. The younger girl pursed her lips in a motherly fashion, but didn't say anything. Karin sat across from Ichigo, a bored expression on her face.

"Quit acting like a dickhole, Ichi-nii." she said, nonchalantly. Ichigo scowled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, crassly. Karin rolled her eyes taking a bite of her toast and chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm talking about you sulking around the goddamned house all the time. It's fucking annoying, you jerk!" Ichigo jumped at the sudden elevation of her voice. Then he softened his gaze. This was Karin's way of asking if he was okay. He smiled genuinely this time.

"I'm okay, Karin. Stop worrying so much." he said, softly. Karin looked away from him, blushing slightly.

"Idiot. Who said I was worried about you?" Ichigo continued to smile as the phone started to ring in the living room.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu called. She left the kitchen and went into the living room. She came back a minute later. "It's for you, Ichi-nii."

"Who is it?" he asked, skeptically. Only two people had his home number.

"Rukia-chan, of course." Ichigo paled. He did not want to talk to Rukia. She may have been at least three feet shorter than him, but a lot of rage was sealed into that tiny package.

"Tell her I'm not at home." he said, frantically. Yuzu giggled.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ichi-nii. She says she heard you say that anyway, so just come and talk to her." Ichigo sighed and stood. Walking into the living room, he put the phone to his ear expecting to hear immediate screeching.

"Ichigo, why haven't you spoken to me? I'm still your best friend, right? Why didn't you call me, and at least let me know that you hadn't killed yourself? Are you okay?" The soft tone of Rukia's voice made him want to cry, but he was all out of tears. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I just haven't been able to do much of anything since..." Ichigo trailed off. He still couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened out loud. He was met with silence on the other end. "Rukia?"

"I'm getting in the car right now. I'll be there in ten minutes." Ichigo started sputtering nonsense. "And don't try to persuade me into changing my mind. I'll see you in ten." Ichigo stared at the phone before setting it back on the receiver. He slumped onto the couch and rested his head on the back of it. It was entirely too early in the morning for this shit.

The real reason he hadn't called Rukia was because he was too ashamed. She had warned him that what he was doing was wrong and he hadn't listened. He knew Rukia would never outright say 'I told you so', but she would definitely give him an earful of 'you should have listened to me, you dumbass'. He wouldn't have been able to handle that when his wounds were still so fresh. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it then. Rukia was his best friend, but she could be quite candid about things she didn't approve of and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. He sighed running a hand over his face then jolted forward when a tiny fist met his abdomen with force and velocity, knocking the wind right out of his lungs.

"You insensitive prick! I thought you were dead!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo gasped for air as Rukia had captured him in a rather impressive headlock. "What the hell is wrong with you, you douche?"

"I'm sorry, you lunatic! Let me go!" Ichigo managed to shout. Rukia released him, smacking him in the back of his head. He rubbed at it and flopped back onto the couch. The small woman stared down at him, violet eyes ablaze, and crossed her arms over her unimpressive bosom. He looked away, gritting his teeth, waiting for another blow.

"Are you really okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, softly. Ichigo met her eyes again, noting how much they'd softened. He chewed on his lip as he mulled over the question. He was heartbroken, he felt like an idiot, and his stomach hurt where she'd punched him, but it was a definite yes.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Rukia. I'll be okay." Rukia sat down next to him. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to go through all that shit, Ichigo. You didn't have to hurt that boy and you didn't have to fall in love with a married man." Ichigo sighed. "But you did. When you think about it, you're the lucky one here. You're still young and entitled to having your idiot moments. The most you're getting from this is a broken heart. That man has to deal with his infidelity for the rest of his life, and so does his son. You should count your blessings, Ichigo."

Ichigo knew she was right. He was the lucky one here.

"Thanks, Rukia. I understand that now." He leaned his head on top of hers. "Guess I'm just gonna be alone forever, huh? I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to this."

Rukia stood from the couch and punched his arm impossibly hard. Ichigo grimaced and picked up the piece of paper she'd tossed on the couch.

"You're such an idiot." she said. Ichigo stared at the paper in disbelief.

"Is this...?" he asked.

"Of course it is, moron. He still loves you, so why don't you grow up and stop being a slut?" With that, Rukia left Ichigo in the living room alone.

He stared at the paper for a while longer before picking up the phone. He hesitated to dial the number. He didn't feel like he deserved to be loved. Especially not by someone like this. Not after all that he'd done. He sighed and dialed the number. He could at least apologize again. He couldn't atone for all the mistakes he'd made, but maybe he could mend a relationship he once had. He sat waiting for the line to pick up.

"Abarai speaking." Renji's deep voice poured over the phone. Ichigo couldn't speak. He'd lost all his nerve. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Renji. It's Ichigo." he finally blurted out.

"Hey, Ichi. How are you?"

"I...I'm good."

"Still working for Jaegerjaquez?" Renji asked. Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh. The red head on the other line took his silence as a rejection. "Guess not. So to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice today?"

"I was just...I wanted to...Rukia told me to call you." Ichigo stuttered. Why couldn't he fucking speak right?

"Oh, well, I don't really want to talk to you over the phone." Renji said. Ichigo was taken aback. The fuck was that supposed to mean? "I'd like to see you, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt a little flutter in his chest. There was a time when he liked Renji. But then he'd met Aizen and everything changed. His entire world revolved around the older man and a lot of his relationships, including the one he had with Renji, suffered for it. It seemed Renji was more than willing to try to make things right again. Ichigo figured it was worth the shot. Rukia was right; he wasn't some lovestruck sixteen-year-old anymore. It was time for him to grow up.

"Alright. When do you want to meet?" he asked. There was a pause and then Renji chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're agreeing." Ichigo felt a blush creep up on him. Damn. "How about Saturday? We could go to the beach."

"Okay." Ichigo said. "You can pick me up."

"Alright, it's a date. I'll see you on Saturday, Ichi." Ichigo could hear the smile in Renji's voice and found himself smiling too.

"See you, Renji."

* * *

Ichigo laughed before he pushed Renji into the ocean. The fiery redhead sputtered, his hair adhering to his face as Ichigo held his sides from laughter. Renji glared and pulled himself out of the water. Ichigo watched as his gorgeous tattooed physique glistened as water dripped from it. Renji caught him staring and covered his chest with his muscular arms, a mock look of innocence on his face.

"Don't look at me as if I'm a piece of meat on display, Ichi-kun. I just feel all exposed and dirty." he mock-innocently said. Ichigo erupted with laughter once more. He'd forgotten how utterly hilarious Renji was. And how splendidly gorgeous he was too.

"You're ridiculous." Ichigo said.

"I don't know whether to thank you or sock you in the mouth." Renji said, with a chuckle. "C'mon, let's get some food." Ichigo nodded and they headed up the beach. Their hands brushed as they walked and Ichigo felt butterflies in his stomach. He reached for Renji's hand tentatively and took it in his own, weaving their fingers together. Renji looked shocked for a second, and then he smiled.

They walked into a small surf'n'turf restaurant and got a table. Ichigo watched Renji as he scanned the menu. He really was gorgeous now. Sure he was cute in high school, but now that he'd grown into those tattoos, he could only be desribed as sinfully sexy. His personality wasn't lacking either. He really was a great guy, and Ichigo felt like a douche for screwing around with his emotions back then. He'd made mistakes that he couldn't change, and he did a lot of fucked up shit, and here Renji was, still accepting him, flaws and all. He just had to ask.

"Why do you like me?" Renji looked at him as if he was asking him to solve a trigonometry equation. He set his menu down and brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"That's easy. I like you because you're you." Ichigo cocked his head to the side at the cryptic answer. "Let me explain. I've been in love with you since the day we met. It was your eyes; it was like they were searching my soul and they captivated me, and as I got to know you, everything about you captivated me as well. You always protect the people you love, you don't take shit from anybody, you're practically a genius, and you're fucking gorgeous. I wanted to ask you out, but I was too scared. Then by the time I got the nerve you'd met...him."

Ichigo sighed. Aizen was definitely a sore spot for Renji, mostly because the older man had tried to alienate Ichigo from all of his friends, especially Renji.

"So I watched you date him for two years. I never said anything, but I died a little every day. Then you broke up and you came to my house that night. And even though I knew it was wrong to give in to you when you were in that state of mind and inebriation, I couldn't help myself. It was you. You were there and you wanted me, even if it was only for that night. And it was enough. When I woke up the next morning and you were gone, it didn't bother me at first. I thought you just needed time to think and you'd come back. When you didn't, I was angry. And when days turned into months and months turned into years without so much as a 'thanks for the fuck', I decided I was over you." The waitress came and took their orders. Once she was gone, Ichigo spoke.

"Renji, I'm..."

"Will you let me finish? This is my story, Ichi." Ichigo nodded and Renji continued. "Then I saw you again, after six years at Jaegerjaquez, and it all came rushing back. It only took one look from those big brown eyes and I was yours again, even though I knew you were fucking Grimmjow."

Ichigo hung his head in shame. This was just unfair. How the hell could someone like Renji love someone like him?

"I don't deserve it." he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked. Ichigo blinked as he stared at the table, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve to be loved by anyone." Ichigo said. He could feel Renji's eyes on him but he didn't look up. "I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve someone like you."

"Yeah, well, I'll be the one to decide that." Renji said, matter-of-factly. Ichigo looked up at him then, and a small smile lit up the inked man's eyes. "Whether or not you deserve me, I mean."

Ichigo shook his head, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"You're a mystery I'll never solve, Renji." he said. Renji laughed, and then sobered as he took Ichigo's hand across the table.

"I know you've been hurt a lot, and that's why you acted the way you did. I'm not saying I want to fix you or change you, but I want to be there for you. I want to hold you and make you smile. You don't have to be as in love with me as I am with you right now, but I want the opportunity to make you love me too. What do you say, Ichi?"

Ichigo sat for a while, just staring at the other man. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him in that moment. Five and a half months prior to that moment, he was ending a six month affair with a married man. An affair he'd entered knowing about both Grimmjow's wife and his son. He was less than ideal when it came to being honest and trustworthy, but Renji still wanted him. He still loved him and he trusted Ichigo enough to want to be with him. That was more than Ichigo could ever ask for. Looking into Renji's eyes, he smiled genuinely and tightened his grip on his hand.

"I'd like that very much, Renji."

* * *

_Six Months Later..._

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Renji to meet him. They were celebrating their six month anniversary by having dinner at an upscale restaurant. Renji was twenty minutes late, but Ichigo didn't mind since he'd called and said he was on his way. He sighed and toyed with the wrapping on the present he'd gotten for Renji.

At the beginning of their relationship, Ichigo was standoffish mostly because he was afraid of hurting Renji. He still didn't trust himself to not run away, and he didn't want to risk it. Renji, however, was quite persistent. He did everything he could to assure Ichigo that he wasn't afraid of getting hurt because he trusted him. Eventually, Ichigo learned to trust himself and he warmed up to Renji. Their relationship was ideal, especially for Ichigo. He had never felt so loved by his significant other, and it was truly a good feeling.

He jumped when large hands covered his eyes and then he smiled.

"Okay, you're not allowed to look until I say so." he heard Renji's deep voice say. Ichigo nodded and waited with Renji's hands still covering his eyes. "Alright, you can look now."

"Well that would require the removal of your hands from my face." Ichigo said, snarkily. Renji laughed and then took his hands off of Ichigo's face. Ichigo gasped at the size of the box with his gift in it. "You idiot, now mine is gonna be stupid!"

"Just shut up and open it." Renji said, laughing again and taking his seat across from Ichigo. Ichigo opened the box slowly. He almost squealed at what he saw.

It was a puppy. An unbelievably cute black labrador retriever puppy. Around the neck of the puppy was a collar with a tag dangling from it that read  _Impeccable_.

"Oh my God, Ren, he's so awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed, lifting the puppy from the box. Impeccable licked his face enthusiastically. "How the hell did you get him in here?"

"I know the owner." Renji replied with a shrug. "You think Immaculate will like him?"

"Immaculate likes everyone. I love him so much already. Thank you." Ichigo said. He sat Impeccable in his lap, the over excited puppy wiggling around while wagging his tail. "Aw, now my present is so lame." He pushed the small box towards Renji, blushing slightly. Renji took the box and tore the paper.

"It's not lame, Ichi. It's perfect." he said. He pulled the chain from the box and looked at the ring that dangled from it. Inscribed into the silver plating was,  _I'll love you forever Renji_. Renji leaned across the table kissing Ichigo softly. "I love you so much, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Renji." Ichigo said.

Ichigo smiled as he laced his fingers with Renji's. He was impossibly in love with him and to know that he had someone this amazing that he could call his own was incomprehensible. Renji never judged him and still loved and accepted him even when he didn't love himself. He never brought up Ichigo's past; it was as if none of the shitty things he'd done mattered and he had a clean slate with Renji. Ichigo couldn't ask for anything else. He was complete.

He leaned in for another kiss. This one was much deeper, borderline PDA, but he didn't care. He sighed, and as he opened his eyes, a flash of blue crossed his vision for a quick second. Ichigo looked around, thinking he was going insane. But he wasn't.

Standing at the entrance of the dining area, clad in a pristine white suit with a black dress shirt and white tie, hands thrust in his pockets in almost the same manner that they were when Ichigo first met him, was Grimmjow. He hadn't seen or spoken to the man for almost a year, but that didn't mean he never crossed his mind.

Ichigo openly stared at the blue haired man as he spoke to the hostess. He was almost exactly the same. Ichigo didn't really know how to react. Should he say something? Would it be right to? He looked away, turning back to Renji who was scanning the menu completely oblivious to Ichigo's current situation. Ichigo didn't really know how he felt about seeing Grimmjow again. The older man still had a place in his heart, but whether he was still in love with him was debatable. No, actually it wasn't. There was nothing debatable about it.

He wasn't in love with Grimmjow anymore. Sure he was the first man Ichigo had ever fallen in love with, but the nature of their relationship was all wrong, and Ichigo understood that now more than before. If anything, he felt gratitude to Grimmjow, because his situation with him had helped him get on the right track. He also felt sorry for the older man, because of what had happened with Toushirou. He wondered how the boy was doing, but he knew there was no need of pursuing it. That chapter of his life was already over, and he had already moved on.

He looked back at Renji who was now looking at him, furrowing his tattooed eyebrows in confusion.

"What were you staring at, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo looked back at the entrance, but the blue-haired man was gone. He sighed and gave his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Nothing, Ren. Just a moment of nostalgia." he replied. He absently stroked the fur of his still excited puppy as he lovingly looked into Renji's eyes. "I really, really love you, Renji."

Renji smiled and kissed him once more.

"I really, really love you too, Ichigo."


	4. La Fin Alternative

**So I got a lot of reviews of people who were unhappy with how I wrote Troisième Partie, so I wrote this alternate ending. I hate it with every fiber of my being, and it probably sucks monkey balls because my heart just isn't in it. But if it appeases people who didn't understand what I was going for with the original ending, then whatever.**

_La Fin Alternative_

Ichigo groaned carnally, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as the older man thrusted into him brutally. Ichigo was reeling; he couldn't believe he'd actually let Grimmjow fuck him against a goddamn wall, but the blue haired Adonis could be very convincing when he wanted something. So here they were, fucking in Grimmjow's office.

"Say my name, Ichi," Grimmjow commanded.

"Gr-Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned, obediently. Grimmjow gave a purposeful thrust, attacking his young lover's prostate. Ichigo cried out, digging his nails into Grimmjow's back.

"Louder," he demanded.

"Grimmjow!"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked before wrapping his hand around Ichigo's straining erection.

"I love you too, Ichi. Cum for me."

Ichigo whimpered pitifully as his cum drenched the small area between him and his lover. Grimmjow growled, giving a few more thrusts before releasing inside Ichigo. He pulled out and lowered Ichigo to the floor. Ichigo kissed him heatedly. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Grimmjow's.

Six blissful months. That's how long Ichigo had been with Grimmjow. He loved everything about him, and he knew Grimmjow felt the same way. That had been enough.

"Are you coming by tonight?" Ichigo asked, as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Grimmjow shook his head no.

"That's why I called you here. Nel's having some kind of bullshit dinner party tonight, so I won't be able to spend time with you. I'm sorry, Ichi."

Ichigo resisted the strong urge to punch something. He really fucking hated sharing his boyfriend with someone else. Call him a douche, but that's how he felt. He still wasn't used to not being the center of attention when it came to his significant other, and the thought that he actually wasn't Grimmjow's number one priority pissed him off.

"It's okay, Grimm. I understand," Ichigo said, monotonously. Grimmjow saw through his façade and pulled him into an embrace.

"No you don't, you brat." Ichigo slapped his arm. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Grimmjow smiled lecherously.

"How's about I make dinner and then have you for dessert?" Ichigo blushed furiously and then nodded.

"Alright. But I'm holding you to that, lecher." Grimmjow laughed boisterously and kissed Ichigo softly. Ichigo gave a short wave before leaving Grimmjow's office. He nodded to Harribel as he walked by. She gave him a slight nod and returned her attention to her computer screen. If she didn't know before, she knew now. He didn't expect the stoic blonde to rat him and Grimmjow out, especially since there was a long history of love lost between her and Nelliel.

He walked towards the elevator. Pushing the down button, he tapped his foot as he waited. Once the elevator doors opened, Ichigo almost squealed with surprise in a very unmanly fashion at who stood before him.

"L-Lady Odelschwanck..." he said. Nelliel smiled slightly at him.

"Hello, Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I...Grimm, I mean Mr. Jaegerjaquez wanted to talk to me about the trip he's planning for Toushirou." he responded. Thank God or some other deity that may or may not exist that Grimmjow actually was planning to take Toushirou on a trip to see his grandmother in Germany.

"Oh. Well, nice seeing you. You should get back since Toushirou is alone now." Nelliel said. She stepped around him and headed in the direction of Grimmjow's office.

Well, shit. He was caught and he knew it. There was no way Nelliel would be dumb enough to fall for that bullshit excuse. He sighed as he stepped onto the elevator.

Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo stood outside of the double doors leading to Nelliel's office. He clenched his fists in frustration. He really didn't want to be around her right now, especially since his encounter with her earlier. The way he'd looked into her eyes and lied about what he'd done with her husband made the orange head completely disgusted with himself. He definitely didn't want to sit face-to-face with the wife of his current lover and chat about the lessons he'd been helping their son with.

He pushed the door open and walked inside, taking a seat in front of Nelliel's desk. She looked up at him from some paperwork she'd been studying and smirked. Ichigo had come to loathe that snooty little smirk with every fiber of his being. It's like she was mocking him, even if she didn't know what was going on. But he was really getting the feeling that she did.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo. I trust that everything is going well?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. He felt nauseated. "That's good to know. Toushirou is doing exceptionally with all his lessons, thanks to you. You really are something else, Ichigo."

"Uh, thank you, Lady Odelschwanck." Ichigo said, nervously. This woman was really starting to creep him out.

"You've been working here for six months, and you still call me that? Oh I thought we'd be on better terms by now, especially since we have so much in common." She laced her fingers together, resting her chin on her hands. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Like what, may I ask?"

"Well, we both have unusual names and hair colors. We both are fluent in three languages; I speak Italian and German and you speak French and Spanish along with Japanese. And we both have excellent taste in general." Ichigo got the feeling that taste that she was referring to wasn't general at all.

"All of that is true, Lady Odelschwanck, but I am your subordinate, so I will continue to address you as my superior." he cautiously said.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki?" she bluntly asked, her gaze suddenly darkening. Ichigo froze. Just what the hell was wrong with this woman?

"What do you mean, Lady Odelschwanck?" Nelliel smiled that creepy smile that didn't reach her grey eyes.

"I mean do you think I'm lacking intelligence or common sense? Do you think I'm dazed and unable to think clearly? Do you think I'm an idiot? A moron? A boob?" Ichigo squirmed under her gaze. He didn't respond to any of her questions. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't move. "Answer the question, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ichigo suddenly felt extremely fidgety.

"No, not at all." he said, fighting the urge to run out of the room like he'd stolen something. Well, technically he had stolen something from Nelliel. He'd stolen her husband's heart.

"Well, it's good that someone recognizes my intelligence. Because apparently, my husband thinks I'm as dumb as a sack of hammers," she said. She flipped her emerald hair over her shoulder while still smiling at Ichigo. "But he knows where he belongs. And he'll always come back, no matter how far he strays. Want to know why, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, hoping Nelliel would take it as a rejection to her question. She didn't.

"It's because he made a promise. He made a promise to me, and to his parents, and to Toushirou, even before he was born. Grimmjow promised to love and to honor me, for richer or poorer, better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. And a real man never breaks his promises. Not even for a sexy little side piece like you."

Ichigo stared at his lap, clenching his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms painfully. She knew. She'd probably known the whole time, but she didn't bother to get upset with it because she knew Grimmjow wouldn't leave her for Ichigo. Then, Ichigo smirked.

"You're wrong. Grimmjow loves me," he said. Nelliel looked at him for a second and then she threw her head back and laughed. The sound only served to piss Ichigo off further.

"He loves you, you say? Open your eyes, side piece. If he loved you, wouldn't he have divorced me already? Just think about it for a second. If he loves you, why is he still here? I'll answer that myself; it's because he doesn't love you and he never did. You were just a substitute, a replacement. You don't mean anything to him."

Ichigo could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. This woman was a liar. Grimmjow loved him; he told him so almost everyday. Grimmjow wouldn't lie to him, would he? Sure he lied to Nelliel, but Ichigo was different. The only reason Grimmjow hadn't left Nelliel yet was because Ichigo hadn't asked him to. Grimmjow would leave if Ichigo asked.

"You're dismissed, Ichigo Kurosaki," Nelliel said, snidely. "Toushirou is waiting for you."

Ichigo glared at Nelliel's snooty little smirk and stood. Then he smiled his own creepy smile. He enjoyed watching her falter as they stared each other down. He left the office without another word. Yes, Grimmjow would leave if Ichigo asked. He was sure of it.

* * *

The next night, Ichigo sat in his living room with Immaculate. He was formulating his plan to get Grimmjow to leave Nelliel for him. He knew Grimmjow would; it was just a matter of how he'd ask him. He was leaning towards a more direct "say you'll leave her or we're not fucking tonight". He looked up at his lover as he entered the room. He smiled and stood, kissing him sensually. Grimmjow's hands roamed all over Ichigo's lithe frame, setting the younger man's libido on fire. But Ichigo had a mission; he had a point to prove.

He broke the kiss and Grimmjow's lips moved to his neck. Ichigo panted, glissading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo moved one of his hands to Grimmjow's groin. He heard the older man's breath hitch.

"What is it, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's darkened cyan eyes.

"I want you to leave her."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at him, getting angrier with each second that the other man stayed silent.

"Ichi...where is this coming from?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo pulled himself away from him.

"Your wife knows about us. She said you don't love me and you never did. She said I don't mean anything to you. Is that true, Grimmjow?"

"No, Ichi. I do love you, but..."

"Then leave her."

"Ichi, it's not just about her." Grimmjow said, pleading with Ichigo to listen. But Ichigo didn't care anymore. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring Grimmjow down. The older man sighed, running a hand through his blue hair. "Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

Ichigo didn't respond. He was absolutely furious that he hadn't gotten a direct yes from Grimmjow. Then again, he hadn't gotten a direct no either. So he'd been right; all he had to do was ask. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Grimmjow's waist.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

"Alright, Shiro. Tell me the quadratic formula."

"X equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c divided by two times a." Ichigo smiled and gave Toushirou a high five.

"You're gonna go far, kid," he said, with a smirk. Toushirou laughed as Ichigo ruffled his snowy locks.

"Ichigo, we're best friends right?" he questioned. Ichigo paused in his actions and stared at the younger boy. Oh, he was gonna feel like shit by the end of this conversation.

"Uh, yeah, Shiro. Of course."

"I wish you could stay with us forever and be my big brother." Toushirou said, looking at Ichigo with his big blue eyes. Ichigo definitely felt like shit. "I was really lonely before you came, Ichigo. But because of you, I'm not alone anymore and I have someone I can call my friend. I'll always be grateful for that."

_Oh shit, I'm gonna cry_. Ichigo thought. It was then that Ichigo realized what he'd been missing when Grimmjow was speaking to him earlier. It wasn't just about him or Nelliel or Ichigo; it was about Toushirou. He wouldn't just be leaving Nelliel for Ichigo; he'd be leaving Toushirou too. Could Ichigo really ask him to do such a thing? Did he have the right?

"Thanks, Shiro. That really means a lot to me." he said, ruffling the boy's hair once more. Toushirou nodded and returned to his work. Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh.

No. He didn't have the right to ask Grimmjow to leave his family. So why couldn't he just let it go? It was a fact that he was madly in love with Grimmjow, and that his feelings were reciprocated, but in the long run, he wouldn't just be screwing up the relationship between Grimmjow and Nelliel. Ichigo frowned as he seriously started to think about the situation he'd gotten himself into for the first time. This was beyond wrong. It was damn right trifling, and he had to resist the urge to defenestrate himself.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You look like you're gonna throw yourself out the window." Toushirou said, giving Ichigo an incredulous look. Ichigo shook his head and smiled.

"Everything's fine, Shiro." he said. Toushirou perked back up at his answer.

"Would it be okay if I came over with Yuki later to play with Immaculate?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Sure. Why don't we start your French lesson for today?"

"Alright. Hey, I still remember the phrase you taught me last time!" the young boy responded enthusiastically. Ichigo felt his heart break into a million pieces when the boy enunciated the phrase perfectly. "Ne me quitte pas."

* * *

Ichigo paced around his living room, resisting the urge to tear his hair out strand by orange strand. He felt like chickenshit set on fire. He couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Toushirou out of his head. He'd become so close to the boy without even noticing it; to think he saw Ichigo as his only friend, his confidant, and Ichigo was betraying him by sleeping with his father. Who does shit like that? Apparently, he did.

And now Ichigo was asking his father to leave them. Asking Grimmjow to abandon his family, his wife, his son, for him. What kind of person had he become? How could he dare to ask such a thing? He continued to pace, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He stopped in his actions when Grimmjow walked in. He watched the cerulean eyes as they looked him over.

"You look deranged, Ichi." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed hanging his head.

"I know." he said. Grimmjow hugged him tightly, tracing patterns on his back with his fingertips.

"I've made my decision." Ichigo felt his heart rate speed up as he waited for Grimmjow to continue. "I'm gonna leave her."

Ichigo's head shot up from where he'd been resting it on Grimmjow's chest. He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes; he knew he was telling the truth. Grimmjow was going to leave Nelliel for him. And he was going to leave Toushirou. He pushed himself from the older man as he felt tears sting his eyes. If he wasn't sure before he was now; Grimmjow loved him. Ichigo hated himself for making Grimmjow choose between him and his son. And to know that Grimmjow chose him only made him feel worse.

"Grimm, wait..."

"What is it, Ichi? This is what you wanted, right?" Ichigo stared at the floor as tears flowed freely down his face. "I love Nelliel, I do. But I love you more, Ichigo. And if leaving her is what I have to do to prove that to you, then I'll do it. I'll leave."

Just then, Toushirou entered the room, an unreadable expression on his face. Ichigo didn't know how much of the conversation he'd heard and was afraid to say anything to him. The boy looked from Ichigo to his father and then back to Ichigo, large turquoise eyes searching for answers. Ichigo was about to speak but he didn't know what to say.

"What is going on here?" the boy asked. Ichigo scratched his head and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. Toushirou looked at Grimmjow questioningly. "Are you and Mother getting a divorce?"

Ichigo was silent as he waited for Grimmjow to respond to Toushirou's question. He was surprised when his older lover began to speak German. Fucking hell, now he didn't know what he was saying! He watched the exchange, noting the changes in Toushirou's expression as Grimmjow spoke to him. Toushirou spoke back while looking at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know what to do. What the fuck was happening? Grimmjow turned back towards him and spoke normally again.

"This is what you want, right Ichi? You want to be with me?" he asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"But, what about..."

"Don't worry, Ichi. He understands." Ichigo looked at Toushirou who was smiling at him.

"If it makes Father happy, then I'm okay with it. You're my best friend, Ichigo." the boy said. Ichigo smiled back at him, ruffling his hair.

"That makes me happy, Shiro."

"I'm gonna go play with Immaculate now." Toushirou said. He left the living room for the patio where Immaculate was.

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo close to him, giving him a soft kiss.

"Je t'aime, Ichigo." he said. Ichigo smirked and punched him in the chest lightly.

"You speak French?"

"Why do you find that so surprising? You think you and Shiro are the only geniuses around here?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo laughed.

"Touché. Je t'aime aussi, Grimmjow."

"I can say it in German too. And Italian. And Russian. And Welsh."

"Alright, I get it, you douche." Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow hugged him tighter and they stayed there, basking in each other's embrace. "I really, really love you, Grimmjow."

"I really, really love you too, Ichigo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading...until next time,
> 
> Patd06


End file.
